Eighty-Six Continuum: Arial Attack
by NightFallenLycane
Summary: ***THIS IS NOT A GINGA FANFIC, IT IS SIMILAR*** This fanfic is based off of a short film called "Eighty-Six", please watch before reading /watch?v bL6C5k4iIhk After yesterday's brutal death, Aria and the other dogs must answer a series of questions to prove their alliance with the organization but things get antsy when the droid becomes pushy. Also, there


(***THIS IS THE CONTINUUM OF AN ONLINE ORIGINAL ANIMATION, CLICK THE FOLLOWING LINK TO WATCH THE SHORT VIDEO THIS IS BASED OFF OF: /watch?v=bL6C5k4iIhk***)

_**After the a rebellious dog is murdered by the facility's training cyborg dogs, the trainees must take a reliance test to determine whether they are trustworthy or not. Things seem to get antsy when Aria is looking for ways to deceive the bots. Also, there is a mysterious replacement dog who is in the group. Will he bring trouble or help when it's time for Aria and Layna to escape the labyrinth of a facility?**_

The next day of advanced training came fast. There was a new dog to replace the one that disobeyed yesterday. Although the ghastly images of her death had invaded my dreams, I rushed them from my mind as the cyborg-dog explained our orders for today.

"Today you were supposed to display your stamina status for examination to determine whether you would require further exercise training. However, due to yesterday's incident, plans have shifted and the stamina test has been rescheduled to tomorrow. Today, in place of the stamina test, we shall test your reliance with the organization and its philosophy." It said with a grinding voice.

The replacement dog appeared to be a male Siberian Husky. His back coat lay on him like an autumn red leaf on the pure winter snow, which made his mix-match eyes pop from his thick head. He had white circular eyebrows which made him look mad, but I could sense that he was as calm as ever. Although his appearance was unique, there was one thing on him that stuck out the most. A collar.

"We will ask you a series of questions that will reveal your true beliefs," a droid implied. "Answer wisely."

Layna and I were separated for questioning. Everyone was paired with a random; I was with a male German Shepherd Labrador mix named Trace. We were being examined by the droid dog and I asked myself how I would be able to lie without being spotted, especially with a droid on my tail. It requested that we answer one at a time starting with Trace. "What is your favorite color?" It asked first.

"I cannot see many colors," Trace answered. "I do not have a favorite."

It was my turn. "Green." I said. Trace glanced at me slightly and turn toward the droid again.

"By percentage, what breed are you?" Its robotic voice seemed to get even louder.

"Fifty percent German Shepherd, fifty percent Labrador." He answered.

"Eighty-six percent wolf, fourteen percent Belgian Sheepdog." He had looked at me again with some concern in his eye. As I turned to look back at him I saw Layna across white room. I could hear what the cyborg was asking her and her partner, the Husky, "how many days have you been here?" The husky answered first, claiming he didn't know. Layna answered the same, but I knew she was lying. She was answering the same as the Husky, a brilliant plan!

"Answer it," Trace barked in my ear.

My daze could have cost me my life. The droid's eyes glowed brightly in my face like a death-star. "I repeat," the droid roared. "How many days do you recall being within the facility?"

"I – " I swallowed nervously before lying. I wasn't sure if Layna got away with it because their questionnaire was only partially droid, and I wasn't sure if my questionnaire could detect lies. "I don't know."

The droid went on to the next question and I went on with my charade, successfully imitating Trace's answers. That is, until… "We will now commence the substitution phase. Wolf, you will answer first from now on. Question number twenty-five, what is your favorite twilight zone?" It seemed that I was out of options. I had tried to listen out for Layna and her partner, but they were done with their questioning. "It seems that your heart rate has increased forty-two percent." The droid stated. "Forty-eight percent, fifty percent, fifty-three percent, sixty – "

"Night," I answered truthfully in desperation to restore myself. It knew my heart rate and it altered our questioning course, it probably detects lies as well.

"D – " Trace attempted to answer before the droid ordered him to go with the others while it continues the questioning.

"Do you prefer kibble or raw meat?"

"Kibble."

"How do you feel about the humans?"

"They're complicated."

"Do you like them?"

"I don't _dis_like them."

"How many dogs here have beaten you?"

"Eleven."

"How many have died at our will?"

"Thirty-three."

"How did you feel when we ripped that dog's throat apart yesterday?" It asked. The question stung me. Before, I was able to keep my emotions under wraps, but now… now I felt the wolf in me growling… snarling… "Did you enjoy it? Being mostly wolf, you probably enjoyed watching the blood spread upon the white marble floor. How much did it take not to lick up that bitch's waste?"

My claws extended from my paws and I bared my fangs. "How dare you…" I snarled. "Take it back."

"Such an idiot, disobeying the facility. She deserved to die. It was her only way out. She deserved it."

I couldn't hold my anger back any longer. I pounced over to the droid and wrapped my jaw around its neck like a noose. I barely crushed its titanium shell, but I did manage to rip a few wires from its robot body. I jumped back and I could see all the others watching me like a show. I was no match for the droid's precise aim; it tackled me into a wall and bit down on my fore legs. I yelped and snarled. I managed to chomp on its mechanic muzzle, biting down harder and harder, I attempted to crush it. "I should pulverize your legs, you'll never walk again, wolf." It seemed that everything was over. The droid would kill me and that was it. Then and there, I said goodbye to life and hello to liberty.

SHHHHEEEEEEWWW! A hissing sound echoed off the walls as the droid's grip quickly loosened to the point where I was free. Humans dressed in white and blue mechanic uniforms approached me babbling about blood and bones and hearts and internal energies and organs and terminations… they carried me from the training room. "Prepare the LCH room, stat!" One of them yelled into their Bluetooth. I could feel myself fainting, but before everything went still and dark, I saw Layna worried and sad. I wish I could've promised her I'd be alright, but the room went black and I was left alone in nothingness.


End file.
